Some mobile devices have features for determining a geographic location. For example, a mobile device can include a receiver for receiving signals from a global satellite system (e.g., global positioning system or GPS). The mobile device can determine a geographic location, including latitude and longitude, using the received GPS signals. The mobile device can then display the geographic location on a virtual map on a display screen. The virtual map can be stored in various data formats. The mobile device may visit a venue that includes indoor space. Maps of indoor space may not be easily available. Even when the maps are available, the maps may not be up to date due to frequent changes to the indoor space, e.g., when a store moves into or out of a mall, causing floor plan to be reconfigured. Even when the maps are up to date, indoor navigation may be difficult or unavailable due to lack of accurate GPS signals in the indoor space as well as lack of integration between maps of outdoor space and maps of indoor space.